


Lead

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, M/M, Protective Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: —Aoko, soy reportero, vivimos del peligro, más bien es un logro que volvamos a casa con vida y no en una cajita rellena de polvo.Kaito es un reportero que hará lo que sea por obtener su primicia. Y Kudo Shinichi es la más jugosa del momento.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Hola? — preguntó una vez terminó de acomodarse la camisa y abotonarla.

—  _ ¿Dónde demonios estás Kaito? _ — chilló una voz al otro lado del auricular haciendo que el nombrado rodara los ojos mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—No grites, te escucho perfectamente, ¿y dónde crees que estoy? Terminando el molesto trabajo al que me asignaste, Hisashi resultó ser tan escurridizo como te dije desde un principio. — comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama ignorando el movimiento a un lado de él.

— _ ¿Qué? _ — preguntaron nuevamente al otro lado del auricular— ¿te acostaste con él para obtener la información?-chilló indignada. —  _ ¡te dije que no te involucraras con él imbécil! _

— No me involucré como un cebo, sólo hacía mi trabajo, además conseguí lo que buscabas cariño— mencionó escuchando que alguien lo llamaba. — me tengo que retirar, nos vemos en la oficina.

— _ No, espera Ka-… _ — el intercomunicador se quedó en silencio mientras el castaño levantaba la mirada.

—Hola señor Hisashi, se quedó dormido tan rápido que no pudimos hacer nada anoche, pero aun así gracias por la información tan valiosa— ronroneó guiñando un ojo para luego salir de la habitación.

No pasaron muchos segundos desde la puerta de la habitación del hotel, cuando el corpulento hombre le siguió gritando indignado por el hecho de que su “joven doncella” según nombraba, fuese en realidad un molesto mocoso con la suficiente complexión física como para hacerse pasar por mujer. Kaito decidió que comenzaba a pensar que su propio género era algo estúpido a veces.

Presionó el botón del ascensor mientras veía su libreta de anotaciones, fue demasiado fácil a decir verdad, y lo mejor de todo es que había obtenido la mejor comida gratis de su vida. Soltó una risa de suficiencia dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel una vez el ascensor indicó planta baja.

No era nada personal, tenía el protocolo de obtener lo que quería de la manera más rápida y práctica que consiguiera, y esta era una de esas razones. Guardó la libreta en el bolso y caminó cuatro cuadras hasta encontrarse con el edificio de prensa central de Beika, revisó nuevamente el reloj percatandose que eran las siete de la mañana, aún a tiempo de entregar la nota de ese día.

Sonrió con suficiencia dirigiéndose al piso de redacción ubicado en el sótano. Saludó a la recepcionista para luego caminar hacia la oficina principal.

—Tu querido amigo, Kuroba quiere una dosis diaria de chocolates caros por esta nota que se ha tomado la molestia de conseguir.—canturreó el chico dejando la libreta y la grabadora portátil, la mujer frente a él alzó la cabeza mientras soltaba un gruñido poco controlado haciendo que Kaito riera divertido, no podían culparlo, adoraba molestarla.

— Te dije que no te metieras con nadie para conseguir las notas.—gruñó la mujer de cabello castaño alborotado.

—Oh mi querida Aoko, no tienes derecho a reclamar si te conseguí lo que estabas buscando por dos semanas con ansiedad. Cosa que conseguí sin siquiera tener que acostarme con ese ministro corrupto.-le sacó la lengua mientras la mujer refunfuñaba indignada.

—Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas—gruñó entre dientes.

—No si los demás asumen que eres gay, y que engañas a tu mujer— comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la chica sin entender muy bien a qué se refería el chico.

—El señor Hisashi contrata prostitutas cada noche. Por la información que saqué de algunas chicas del prostíbulo, el dinero de las inversiones del Estado destinada a construcción se fueron en eso. Si te refieres a por qué no dirá nada, simple, me disfracé de mujer y se enteró de que no lo era esta mañana, así que sumando la infidelidad a su mujer, las prostitutas y el hecho de que soy un chico, tendrá muchas razones para no decir nada, creo que prefiere que lo cataloguen de infiel, que de gay... Una decepción, sería un buen partido.

—Eres un idiota, Kaito. Sabes que puedes meterte en problemas, ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos hiciste bien tu trabajo independientemente de la forma en que lo hayas hecho—la chica tomó las cosas y suspiró en resignación- tengo otro titular, que nadie ha podido conseguir.

Las orejas de Kaito se alzaron curiosas dejando de jugar con uno de los lapiceros, que había tomado mientras esperaba que Aoko terminara de regañarlo, para mirar a la chica con toda su atención.

—¿Qué titular no pueden conseguir?

—Nadie sabe del paradero de Kudo Shinichi, personalmente, todos los periódicos de Japón están peleando por esa primicia, pero ninguno se ha hecho con la noticia, y, conociendo tu estúpido y absurdo talento para dar con la información que te propongas, el jefe del departamento del periódico en general ha requerido tus servicios.

—¿Y cuánto ganaré yo con eso?— preguntó desapareciendo el lapicero rápidamente.

Aoko refunfuñó algo al final pero él decidió ignorarla mientras se centraba en hojear el expediente.

—Recibirás una buena suma de dinero, no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso si es lo que tanto te interesa- Aoko sacó otros papeles mientras volvía a hablar— lo único que tenemos de Kudo Shinichi es que lleva presuntamente tres años en un caso que lo tiene alejado de todo.

— Si está por un caso no creo que sea tan interesante saber el paradero, ¿no? Es un detective, puede que esté encimado en ello. ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber algo de él?— preguntó sin entender el problema del asunto.

—Pensamos en eso, pero nos llegó información relevante de que han dado por muerto a Kudo, aunque otros informan que aparentemente no está muerto, así que necesito saber realmente qué es lo que sucedió con él, debes dar con él y sacarle toda la información posible… Probablemente sea algo que le compete al gobierno o a la policía y nosotros queremos saber.

—Deben estar realmente desesperados si no dan aún con ese detective. Pero está bien, no me haré de rogar. Además necesito ese dinero.—se levantó estirando su cuerpo para sonreír a la chica. — ¿Cuándo debería comenzar con el trabajo, querida Aoko?

—Entre más pronto mejor, puedes leer con más calma el informe si así lo deseas, solo asegúrate de ser el primero en dar con el paradero de ese chico, no queremos que los demás medios se roben la primicia.— Kaito alzó una ceja encogiéndose de hombros tomando los sobres.

—Solo no hagas nada que pueda llevarte a una muerte segura, imbécil.

—Aoko, soy reportero, vivimos del peligro, más bien es un logro que volvamos a casa con vida y no en una cajita rellena de polvo.

Hizo un gesto de despedida mientras salía de la oficina.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando salió del edificio, aún así tenía mucho por hacer. Leer todos esos papeles serían un dolor en el culo, pero al menos le darían un indicio de donde podría estar el chico o quizá, conocer a algún conocido para llegar a él. Kaito bostezo mirando el reloj, tal vez debería tomarse un tiempo para desayunar, luego podría encargarse del nuevo estrés que se le avecinaba.

...

Ya con el estómago lleno, Kaito se dispuso a tomar el tren para llegar a su departamento. Cuando llegó a su piso saludó a su vecina que iba de salida, cuando la vio desaparecer por el ascensor, sacó sus llaves y entró a su casa.

El lugar era un desastre. Si su madre se le ocurría venir de visita estaría todo el día reclamando a Kaito lo desordenado que era y lo poco considerado que resultaba ser con él mismo. Rodó los ojos ante ese panorama lanzando los papeles en la mesa que se encontraba abarrotada de otros papeles; cajas de comida china para llevar, prendas de vestir en el espaldar de las sillas y probablemente fotos ya impresas que no se había molestado en organizar.

kaito hizo una nota mental para recoger todo ese desorden cuando tuviese tiempo. Por el momento, esos informes eran más importantes; empujó los papeles y las cajas de comida a un lado para colocar los sobres de manila sobre la mesa. Se estiró con pereza y se sentó en una de las sillas, tomó nuevamente uno de los sobres y lo abrió con cuidado para sacar los informes que le había dado Aoko.

—Kudo Shinichi, detective adolescente hace ocho años, así que actualmente debe tener veinticuatro años de edad. Desaparecido desde los diecinueve. — comenzó a parlotear mientras iba leyendo la información personal del chico— así que desde los diecinueve, ¿cómo es que no te persiguió la prensa?— murmuró leyendo el “posiblemente muerto” en rojo sobre el expediente del detective.— Esto va a ser un poco complicado.

Siguió leyendo los tres informes distribuido por los años que llevaba desaparecido el chico, cuando llegó al último Kaito se estaba preguntando en qué demonios se había metido ese Kudo. Debió haber hecho algo muy grave como para que la policía se haya tomado la molestia de darlo por muerto.

—Diablos… Probablemente sus padres sepan algo, ¿pero qué tanto podría sacarles?— sacudió su cabello en frustración, se apretó el puente de la nariz un par de segundos para luego levantarse.

Para cuando terminó de hacer un esquema de los posibles testigos e informadores del paradero del detective, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ahora Kaito tenía a un par de padres que probablemente no dirían nada a menos que supiera cómo llegar a ellos, un amigo de la infancia y otro detective de Osaka que había tenido una relación estrecha con él. 

—Bueno, esto me llevará tiempo—comentó para sí tomando los papeles nuevamente y dejandolos en una carpeta.

Se levantó yendo a la cocina para sacar un envase de helado de chocolate, regresando a la mesa para sacar el teléfono y buscar algo de información sobre los casos del chico. Kaito se encontró embelesado sin darse cuenta, realmente le estaba interesando la forma de pensar del chico, pero también se dio cuenta de su creciente arrogancia, saber demasiado cobraría la vida a cambio, Kaito sabía eso muy bien.

Después de todo, por andar empeñado en saciar su curiosidad, se había visto envuelto en ciertos casos y movimientos ilegales que, probablemente, le costaría su libertad y un pase VIP a la cárcel. A veces agradecia que Aoko le hubiese ayudado a salir intacto en más de una ocasión, aunque probablemente sea una mezcla entre preocupación y el hecho de que era fácil conseguir información con su persona.

Pero, aun así, no le impresionaba que al final su suerte no durara mucho y acabase muerto.

—¿ En qué te metiste Kudo Shinichi? ¿estarás muerto o no?— preguntó sonriente mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.

Duró otras dos horas entretenido con su nueva atracción, mañana podría retomar las entrevistas forzosas con los parientes y conocidos de Kudo, por mientras se tomaría un tiempo para organizar su cerebro procurando recuperar las horas que había perdido por sacarle información a ese ministro.

…

Se removió incómodo en la molesta cama de hotel, que a duras penas había logrado conseguir a altas horas de la noche anterior. Cuanto daría por tener al menos un baño tranquilo, y quizás una buena dosis de sueño reparador, pero no podía, era lo que se merecía por haber metido la nariz en donde nadie le había llamado.

Escuchó su celular a duras penas mientras se removía en la cama para alcanzarlo, abrió la bandeja de mensajes y leyó el contenido, provocando que su ceño se frunciera con molestia.

_ “Hola Kudo. Han abierto tu expediente nuevamente, y la comidilla de la prensa está tras tu trasero, te recomiendo que esta vez tengas cuidado, si vuelves a ser el foco del interés público, probablemente vayan por ti” _

__

Soltó un gruñido molesto.. ¿Habrá sido Ran?, ¿Aún seguía empeñada con él? creía que ya había superado que no iba a volver. Emitió un gruñido de frustración levantándose para ir al baño, asearse y cambiarse. Hoy sería otro molesto día donde ni siquiera tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, tomó su teléfono, pensando qué contestarle a su pequeño informante.

_ “No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir mi expediente, ¿no era trabajo de la policía mantenerme bien escondido de todo y de todos?”  _ presionó enviar mientras esperaba que respondiera, probablemente no tardaría mucho.

__

_ “Realmente no he indagado mucho, pero sabes como son los de la prensa. _

_ Son como pirañas deseosas de alimentarse del sufrimiento ajeno. Personalmente, no son tan diferente a los detectives, ¿no crees? hacemos lo que sea para descubrir algo, creo que la única diferencia es que, son maestros en deformar la verdad a su conveniencia” _

__

Shinichi miró el mensaje mientras le daba un sorbo al café —Reporteros— rodó los ojos haciendo memoria de los posibles periódicos que tuvieron información de su persona a lo largo de los años.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito encuentra a Ran, se sorprende de la lealtad hacia Kudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, retomaré este fic, pueden indicarme si ¿desean que lo continúe por aquí o por Wattpad?

Lead capítulo 2 

Sinceramente, debería tomar en consideración el hecho de no dormir en mesas o escritorios claramente incómodos para su espalda y brazos, bueno, más bien para todo su cuerpo. Bostezó pesadamente mientras se limpiaba la baba que se escurría por su labio inferior, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para detallar la perfecta cara de Kudo Shinichi, impresa, cubierta de baba.

—¿Me terminé durmiendo? —preguntó vagamente mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para tronar los músculos de su espalda adoloridos por la posición molesta. 

Giró su cabeza al reloj de pared, ubicado cerca de la cocina, para ver qué tan tarde era. 

— Doce de la madrugada, oh vaya —susurró irónicamente levantándose para caminar a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, soltó un gruñido fastidiado cuando su cama, un nido de desorden, se encontraba cubierta de ropa y papeles regados por doquier. Se talló los ojos para desperezarse un poco comenzando a recoger la misma. 

Una vez recogida la cama; realmente hizo una pila de toda la ropa y papeles en una esquina de la habitación, se tiró en esta y se dispuso a dormir, más tarde podía encargarse de investigar a los posibles sospechosos y familiares.

No fue hasta la alarma número diez que el chico logró abrir lo ojos con pereza notando que ya había amanecido. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder levantarse, tomó su teléfono para revisar la hora corriendo al baño apresuradamente. Ya eran las doce del mediodía y necesitaba encontrarse con la primera conocida de Kudo. Mouri Ran. 

Mujer encantadora a su parecer.

Una vez bañado y cambiado, fue a la cocina y sacó algo de sobras del almuerzo de ayer para comer apresuradamente, una vez acabó, tiró las cosas en el fregadero y salió del apartamento corriendo escaleras abajo.

__

El día estaba ajetreado, cuando llegó a la estación esperó un tiempo para el próximo tren,sin embargo llegó una hora después.

Refunfuñó de mal humor en cuanto logró entrar al vagón revisando su reloj de bolsillo. Aún tenía tiempo para dar con la mujer, por el momento se tomaría las cosas con calma.

Cuando Iba a disponerse a descansar su teléfono sonó; soltó un gruñido molesto sacándolo del bolsillo.

—¿Hola? —murmuró apoyando su cuello del espaldar del asiento. 

—¡Kaito! al fin te encuentro, ¿por qué no atendiste el teléfono esta mañana? —se quejó Aoko mientras el muchacho alejaba el auricular de sus oídos.

  
  


—Algunos tenemos que dormir Aoko, no como otros que son adictos al trabajo —se quejó el muchacho mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Volviste a quedarte hasta tarde leyendo los informes, ¿no? —preguntó la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro del otro lado. 

—¿Para qué me llamaste, Aoko? — preguntó nuevamente ignorando la pregunta.

—Unos informantes mencionaron que vieron a Kudo Shinichi en un hotel… Sin embargo no podemos enviar un equipo para rastrearlo como tal, o por lo menos saber por qué está en ese lugar y qué es lo que está haciendo...Así que pensábamos enviarte a ti, claro que necesitamos que averigües dónde se encuentra ... —dijo lentamente para darle tiempo al muchacho de pensar las cosas. 

—¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? —Kaito pareció fastidiado ante la solicitud, o eso le dio a entender a Aoko.

—Más tardar mañana… —comentó Aoko —Pagaremos todo...Estadía y lo que necesites..

Kaito apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana del vagón y cerró los ojos — Bien — murmuró resignado —En cuanto tengas los boletos avísame , voy de camino a Hokkaido, así que podrías buscar un aeropuerto o un boleto tren, lo que mejor quieras.

—Asegúrate de no meterte en problemas, Kaito...—

Colgó la llamada apoyándose en el espaldar del asiento; al parecer no tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con la chica. Tal vez podría pedir su teléfono para poder contactarla por mensajes de textos.

— Mouri Ran, ¿no podrías quedarte en Beika? —Soltó con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al menos aprovecharía para dormir un poco. 

___________

_Señores pasajeros, dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino.._

Abrió los ojos ante el sonido molesto de las bocinas tallándose los ojos para despertarse, una vez hecho revisó su teléfono para revisar si la chica había mandado la información del vuelo, pero la bandeja de mensajes estaba vacía, ante esto rodó los ojos preguntando qué tan importante era el asunto de Kudo que ni siquiera Aoko conseguía un manera más rápida para encontrar esos boletos.

O quizás era el hecho de que Aoko era más cuidadosa que él, con respecto a cuidarse las espaldas, quíen sabe.

Ya estaba listo cuando la mujer de las bocinas indicó que su destino había llegado, tomando su bolso de mano para salir del vagón; una vez fuera volvió a sacar su teléfono para ubicar la dirección donde estaría quedándose la mujer vacacionando con su amiga Sonoko en unas aguas termales… Miró con curiosidad el lugar, guardando el teléfono para disponerse a caminar por la ciudad hasta encontrar el dichoso local. 

_Onsen_ _Noboribetsu Onsen_

Leyó distraídamente mientras entraba escaneando con la mirada el lugar, probablemente las dos mujeres estarían en este piso probando algunas de las secciones de masajes. Se acercó a la recepción y pidió una tarde de masajes e ingreso a las aguas termales, si en tal caso no estuviesen en la primera, al menos podría ingresar a las aguas termales para cerciorarse. 

—Aquí tiene señor Kuroba, puede ingresar a la habitación 340 mientras se encuentre aquí, si desea comer algo, hay varios restaurantes tradicionales y uno que otro extranjero… —Canturreó la mujer de la recepción sonriendo amistosamente. 

Kaito agradeció y tomó las llaves para subir rápidamente a la habitación para organizar sus cosas e ir a buscar a la chica.

______________

—Ran, no puedo creer que Makoto me haya dejado plantada para ir a un torneo —Se quejó la rubia mientras era seguida por la castaña rodando los ojos

—Sonoko, le avisaste a última hora, seguramente sí quería venir a las aguas termales contigo, no te pongas así — Ran rió, dándole una palmada a la chica.

—Al parecer no fui la única a la que la dejaron plantada— Comentó una voz a sus espaldas, una chica de cabello negro castaño —Al parecer los chicos no saben lo importante que es salir con una chica ¿no ? 

—¡Si! —Chilló Sonoko mientras Ran miraba a la mujer.

— Oh, siento no presentarme, Me llamo Akiyama Akane —Murmuró la chica sonriendo encantadora. —También lamento haber hablado sin preguntar

— Oh, no te preocupes —comentó la castaña sonriendo un poco más relajada — ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras? 

— Oh, si no hay problema, estaría encantada —sonrió divertida mientras las seguía. 

En el transcurso intentó evitar ver más allá de su vestidor cuidando de no ver ninguna parte del cuerpo de las mujeres, cuando éstas salieron enredó su toalla en torno a su cuerpo para salir y poder ingresar a las aguas termales.

— Lamento la tardanza…¿Y de donde son? —preguntó curiosa mientras hundía su cuerpo hasta la mitad de su rostro viendo a las dos chicas.

— Uhh, somos de Beika, aunque vinimos aquí de vacaciones...— Canturreó Suzuki mientras peinaba su cabello. —Me llamo Suzuki Sonoko y ella es mi amiga Mouri Ran

— Ohh Mouri Ran, sabía que te había visto, ¿no eres la novia de ese chico Kudo Shinichi? —preguntó curiosa la chica mientras sonreía. — Aunque no he sabido mucho de él, lamento si pregunto tanto — comentó apenada.

—Ohhh ese molesto friki ni siquiera te ha vuelto a llamar desde hace unos cuatro días ¿no? — Sonoko parecía irritada, siendo callada por un manotazo de Ran.

—Sonoko, de esas cosas no se hablan —Se quejó — Lamento los gritos de mi amiga… —Dijo apenada —Mmm realmente no somos nada si preguntas… —

La chica alzó una ceja ante lo mencionado por la heredera Suzuki —Ya veo, que mal amigo es si no te dice en dónde está o se acerca a verte.

—Ohh, realmente no he querido preguntarle , pero bueno.. Él siempre hace eso— Rió con desgana..

Akiyama se quedó un rato mirándola para luego sonreír un poco —¿Les gustaría cenar conmigo en las instalaciones? soy nueva por aquí y no me gustaría estar sola.. 

___

—No sabía que la señorita Mouri fuese tan rápida para caer ebria, quizás de la chica Suzuki esperaría esto, pero no de ella —Parloteó mientras sacaba del bolso de Mouri, su celular… — Ahora...Veamos , ¿dónde te encuentras Kudo —Murmuró mientras conectaba el teléfono a su computadora y comenzar a revisar los registros de llamadas.

_New York, Estados Unidos…._

—¿ En serio, Kudo?, ¿Te tenías que ir tan lejos? —Soltó sacando el pendriver con la información ya guardada. — Bueno ahora a llamar a Aoko.

— _Kaito, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar si no llamabas_ —Habló la chica emocionada —¿ _Ya conseguiste algo?_

—Kudo está en Estados Unidos, con suerte aún puede estar allí , ya que se comunicó con la chica Mouri —Murmuró volviendo a guardar el teléfono de la mujer dentro de su bolso, aún tenía que aparentar hasta el día siguiente.

— _Bien, te enviaré los datos de vuelo, con suerte podrías salir más tardar a las nueve de la mañana._

—Sólo déjame dormir mis horas completas…. —Se quejó 

— _Bien, bien, como quieras Kaito, te pasaré un mensaje con los datos en cuanto los tenga._

  
  


Colgó la llamada y se quedó revisando el número de contacto que había guardado recientemente, esperaba que Kudo fuese lo suficientemente idiota como para mantener el mismo y comunicarse con Mouri. Miró a ambas chicas soltando un suspiro apenado, era una lástima haber usado a dos chicas tan encantadoras, Kaito se encogió de hombros levantándose del suelo para ir a la cocina de la habitación y prepararse algo para tomar, probablemente Sonoko y Ran se levantarían con una resaca descomunal y él quería al menos evitar que su dolor de cabeza empeorara con algo de cafeína.

Con suerte, podría encontrar a Kudo sin tener que hacer uso de sus artimañas a niveles descarados. Y honestamente, agradecía que Ran no comentara nada de Kudo a la policía.

  
  



End file.
